Draxen
Sir Draxen Black (Also known as Drax) is the leader of a kingdom in Mixenia, a region just outside of Hitaro. He is most well known as the father of Johnathon, Michelle and Zara, and the husband of Marian Rose. Biography Not much is known about Draxen, considering he hasn't appeared in the series and has barely made an appearance in Johnathon's backstory. What is known about him, however, is that he was previously a Dragonstone Warrior, and was previously in love with Zo'Zei. It seems that he went through a long state of depression after the 'death' of Zo'Zei during a war that took place before Kelsey was found in the forest of KingdomsVille. He also went through many depressive spells and frequent major breakdowns after the death of his wife Marian. Because of spells like this and his eventual leaving, Johnathon had been left as head of the house, being as he was now a Dragonstone Warrior and the only son Draxen had. Side-Stories (Beyond the Village) He is shown here as more of the 'cool dad' who wants to hand out with his son and daughter's friends. He seems to be a lot calmer, and doesn't go through a lot as his series counterpart does. He still has no wife, however, and cannot find love considering how old he is and how young most of his children's friends are. (Beach Story) He does not appear in Beach Story. Appearance Not much is known about Draxen's appearances, as he only has a few. Those two being his former Dragonstone Warrior side and his current Fox form. No one knows what his Dragonstone Warrior side looks like, and only few can remember it. The only detail about it is that it looks just as normal as any other Dragonstone Warrior's armor, even from those who are pure. In his fox form, he is a sleek brown fox with a black face, ears, chest and belly, and half of his arms and legs, a white muzzle, white paws and feet, and half of his tail is white. He also has bright red eyes due to gaining immortality from seeing half of his family die in front of him. For his attire, he has red tinted armor with light gold chains and gems lining on the arms, legs and one gem above his waist. Attached to this gem is a light greenish cape-like feature, along with another long cape on his back that's attached to a dark red robe with golden accents that goes to the backs of his knees and down about to his midsection at the front over his shoulders. He also has a golden crown that partially covers his ears. Beyond the Village (Side Stories) Draxen is normally seen in a pale/dark-reddish plaid jacket with a very dark green, almost black, shirt underneath and white strings with black tips. He also has pale-blueish jeans with light blue rolls on the edges at the ankles. He wears no shoes. Beach Story (Side Stories) He does not appear in Beach Story. Personality From what is known about Draxen, he appeared to be a caring and considerate father but he seemed to be tricked often, as he was tricked into making Johnathon a Dragonstone Warrior to save himself from being the same thing. Outside of this though, he has proven that he can be brave and hard-headed. Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Male Category:Former Dragonstone Warriors Category:Father Category:Widow Category:Mixenia Category:Widowed Category:Leader Category:King